


Galaxy's Best Mom

by van_daalen



Series: Shepard The Squad Mom [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Older Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_daalen/pseuds/van_daalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Shepard's birthday is coming up in a few days, Tali and Garrus feel the need to give her presents. But what are they supposed to give to someone who already has all the best weapons and gear?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galaxy's Best Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the idea of an older Shepard, especially one who takes the idea of 'Group Mom' to the next level. So, of course, I had to write this. I'll be doing a series of shorter stories similar to this, all featuring a middle-aged(ish) Shepard, her many 'children', and their glorious antics. Please enjoy!

“So, Shepard…” A familiar voice started to say, quickly grabbing the Commander’s attention. Although she had heard someone approaching, she hadn’t bothered to look up until they spoke. Even after nearly four decades of service in the Alliance, along with countless injuries to _all_ regions of her body (including her cranium), the woman still had ears like a hawk. Chakwas would _gladly_ take credit for that. It wasn’t the kindly doctor who had come to speak to her, though. Instead it was a different old friend, one who had traveled with Shepard for nearly as long, and who was always a welcome sight: Tali’Zorah nar Rayya.

With a smile, the Commander gave her full attention, gently setting down her morning cup of coffee as she did. The mug she used was heavily chipped, as if it had been through a lot. In some way, an odd one, it had its similarities to Shepard herself.

“Garrus said your birthday was coming up, so, well,” the Quarian started, one hand held behind her back, the other sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. She paused for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to say. It took another gentle smile from the Commander to get her to continue. “I, uh, I looked through all the stores on the Citadel last time we docked, but I couldn’t find much that you didn’t already have... So, well, I got- oh, _bosh’tet_ , just take it.” With that the tech expert shoved something towards Shepard, nervously shifting on her feet as she did. One of the Commander’s eyebrows perked in response, but she took the poorly wrapped package anyway, quietly looking it over.

Meanwhile Tali seemed like a bundle of nerves ready to explode. As much as Shepard enjoyed teasing her squadmates, she figured it would be best to just open the gift right then. Her deft fingers, used to handling the intricacies of disassembled rifles and suits of armor, had little trouble undoing the wrapping. Less than a minute passed before she was able to retrieve her present- and it took only a split second more for a grin to find its way to her lips. Inside the package was a small box, a few images on the side showing just what was contained within. Without any hesitation Shepard moved to stand, surprising Tali, and moved in for a hug.

“Did I ever tell you that you’re adorable?” The aging soldier asked, gently embracing the embarrassed Quarian. “Because you’re adorable.”

“I-I’m glad you like it, Shepard,” Tali replied, squealing a bit when she was hugged tighter. Quietly she gave the Commander a couple pats on the back. When she didn’t notice any signs of the hug ending anytime soon she cleared her throat, trying to look anywhere but at the redhead. “Do you, uh, do you think you could let go now?... I’ve got some… calibrations that, er, need doing,” she muttered, stealing one of Garrus’ favorite excuses. To her partial surprise it worked, and the arms around her moved away.

“Sorry ‘bout that. But you should know by now how much ‘Momma Shepard’ loves her hugs,” the Commander said, smirking broadly. Before the Quarian could reply, the redhead went back to her chair, opening up her gift the rest of way. Once the “Galaxy’s Greatest Mom” mug was free of the package, she happily poured the remainder of her coffee into it. “Thanks again, Ta-... Oh,” she murmured, looking up to find herself alone once more. _I guess she didn’t want to get even more embarrassed. Oh well, there’s always tomorrow,_ Shepard thought, taking another sip of her drink.

Perhaps ten minutes later, if even that, another friendly face came to greet her. This was, however, was a little less _masky_ and a little more _birdy_ . As always Garrus walked in with a bit of a swagger. Even if he wasn’t exactly a Turian ‘bad boy’, or any kind of bad boy, he certainly knew how to walk like one. Of course, the redhead merely raised a brow at his smugness. Seeing him as cocky as he looked right then wasn’t always a good thing- on other days the same look could make Shepard spend two hours searching her cabin for whoopee cushions. Since it was almost her birthday, though… well, she certainly _hoped_ there wouldn’t be a birthday prank this year.

(She was pretty sure Garrus was still banned from a cafe on the Citadel. As charming as he was, his excuse of ‘humans all look the same’ hadn’t gotten him out of accidentally covering the wrong redhead in flour.)

“Ah, there you are Shepard. Are you ready for the best birthday present ever? No? Well, too bad, ‘cause here-” the Turian paused his spiel, eyes finally looking to the steaming mug in Shepard’s hands. His bravado faltered for a moment, and his arms, which had been gestured wide, fell back to his sides. “... I knew I shouldn’t have shown Tali that store.” With an overdramatic sigh he moved forward, setting down a carbon copy of the cup the redhead was holding. Minus the liquid, of course- he hadn’t even considered trying to make any coffee to go with his gift.

(He was pretty sure that Ashley still hated him for how his last attempt at brewing had gone. Was it really his fault that he didn’t know that putting in an entire bag of coffee beans into one pitcher was a bad idea?... No, he really didn’t think it was.)

“Ya know, Garrus, I’m pretty sure the Doc’s birthday is coming up in another few weeks. Why don’t you save the mug for her?” Shepard suggested, standing up so she could pat the Turian on the head. A sly grin was on her lips, mischief evident in her eyes, making it clear that she would _love_ to see Chakwas’ reaction to the gift.

“That’s not actually too bad of an idea, Shep,” Vakarian replied, starting to grin as well.

  
“Ha! They don’t call me the Galaxy’s Greatest Mom for nothing, kid.”


End file.
